outcastgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Talan Language
A: Achondar - Dragon-snake Adelpha - The world of the Talans Ador - Rock Afar - After (Soon, tomorrow) Agakamôn - The language of the heavens Agazork - The Talan language Am - Instance Até - How much B: Barr - Evil (bad) Bok - District Boogot - Toxix and explosive mushroom Booyat - Mushroom growing in hot areas Botar - Before (Yesterday) C: Cyana - City of the marshes D: Dagué - Danger, problem Daguérach - Poisonous plant Dammenaï - Common little rodent Dano - Give (Return) (Nédano) - (steal) Daoka - Sacred gateway Darosham - Gateway where spirits are born Dissem - Different Dolotaï - Long time Doo - Also (again) E: Eïssa! - Banzaï (war cry) Eluee - Water Essence Elueen - Those born of Water Eoth - East (right) F: Faé - Fire Essence Faé Rhan - The Master of Adelpha Faékynn - Those born of Fire Faénéa - Fibes extracted from Gawarats which have healing properties Fehane - Moss G: Gaéat - To love Gamor - Carnivorous predator, a cross-between between a wolf and tiger Gaamsavv - Stone (saving crystal) Gandha - Earth essence Gadahar - Those born of Earth Ganele - Seashell Gemehar - Kind of Sanar tree Gizhaïe - Essence Bearer Gorgor - Big carnivorous animal Guita - Feel Gwar - Wound Gwarat - Cactus Gwarta - To nurse (heal) H: Hâ - Yes (to be, there are, there is...) Hao (Haomé) - Hi (Hello) (Maya (Mayamé) - Goodbye Hazadess - Ghost Hazifar - Ventilope driver Héko - Here Hélidium - Ore specific to Adelpha Hokaza - Thank you Horr - HHmm, eh, ahem Hoti - Twôn-ha fruits (sweets) I: Iki - Easy (né iki) - (hard) J: Jinat - To Know K: Ka - Air Essence Kaar - Life, Living Kaïjin - The tale of the heavens Kamenaï - Designated birds Kamôn - Those born of air Kanoon - Well (Good) Kata - Bless Kaza - Please Kazar - Lost prophet Kiakii(iii) - Fun Ko - Who (and direct object, indirect object) Koï - What (and direct object, indirect object) Kez - Where (and adverbial phrase of place) (Tar) - When (and adverbial phrase of time) Krakit - Spider-like animal Kroax - Leader of the Fae Talans L: Labta - To go (travel, move) Lako - There Lampé - Beer - alcohol Lepta - To help M: Madé - House Maé - Me Mag - Hunger Magta - To eat Magué - Food Magwa - Plant with regenerative properties Maorr - Master Maré - Important (very) Meenaï - Several (a lot, all) Miléa - Harmony Môn - Relics Mool - Krakit's salivary gland Motaz - Mountain Motazaar - World og Mountains Moté - Someone N: Nani - Explosive Né - Non Négta - To kill Nékaar - Death Néogaé - Woe Noroth - North (high) O: Ogaé - Happiness Okaar - Forest World Okasankaar - World of Marshes Okk - Old Okriana - Main city Ôn - One (number) Oogoobar - Living beings (primitives) Oroth - West (left) P: Pigweet - Rodent Pok - Belongings (thing) R: Rammu - Toxic plant Rân - White Ranzaar - White earth Rembat - To remember Riss - Rice S: San - Water Sanar - Common tree Essence Sangta - To drink Sankaar - Fish Sankaari - Fisherman Sankra - Chaos Sannégta - Killer of the seas (sharks) Sayat - To say Sem - Same Séyat - To see Shamaz - Designates the Talan priests Siénole - Rare plant with hallucinogenic properties Sodoth - South (low) Solan - Deference (politness) Sota - To buy T: Takta - To take (use) Talan - Designates the inhabitants of Adelpha Talanzaar - Populated world Todar - Today Trad - Merchant Tradta - To sell Twôn - Two (number) Twôn-Ha - Designates biped animal (milk-giving and wild) Twôn-Ha Gui - Biped trap U: Ulukaï - Souls of the Essence V: Ventilope - Large flying animal able to be domesticated W: Wa - Work / occupation / class Wabta - To wait Wanat - To want Wata - To work Y: Yo - You Yod - Spirit of the Essence Yod Eluee - Spirit og the Essence Water Yod Faé - Spirit of the Essence Water Yod Gandha - Spirit of the Essence Earth Yod Ka - Spirit of the Essence Air Z: Zae - Sure Zaza - Twerp Zeedog - Predatory animal, sedentary and lives in the marshes Zonn - Freind Zark - Enemy Zorkin - Monetary unit used on Adelpha Zorr - Soldier Zort - Excrement (yeah, it's shit) Category:Talan Culture